


Barroom Seduction

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	1. Chapter 1

_OkCupid, you are a whore_.

That was the thought flitting through my mind as I stared at my drink and tried desperately not to roll my eyes. The man sitting next to me, ranting about how his ex-girlfriend had the nerve to get _married_ , was a classic “nice guy.” You know the type - he claims on his dating profile that he’ll treat you like a queen, then he gets angry when you won’t let him feel you up because he happened to pay for your drink and, well, obviously you owe him at least  _some_  of your body for the whopping $14 he shelled out, right?

“I mean, I just can’t believe she would get engaged to the very next guy she dated after me! And on Christmas Eve! It ruined my entire holiday!”

I gritted my teeth.  _God give me strength._ I gulped the last dregs of my whiskey and smiled at the bartender, tapping my glass to indicate I needed another one. Now he…  _he_  was kind of cute. But bartenders always were. That had to be part of their job description or something. He poured me another and I plastered a fake grin on my face as I prayed for death.

“Well, Jim, if you really cared about her, you’d want her to be happy,” I offered. Not that he was listening.

“Yeah, well, she sure seems happy now. She’s such a goddamn bitch.” He paused, then grinned at me. “Actually, one of the reasons I wanted to go out with you was you remind me of her, only you’re sweet. Not a bitch.”

 _You must be fucking joking, dude_. “Um… okay. I guess that’s a compliment?”

“It is.” Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips. I wasn’t ready for it, so I let it happen. He wasn’t a bad kisser, at that, but as his tongue started to probe at my lips and I felt his hand grope my thigh, I pulled back quickly. “No.”

He looked annoyed. “What?”

“I – listen, Jim, you’re a really nice guy, but I don’t think - ”

“Are you fucking  _kidding_ me? The date’s not even over and you’re already giving me this bullshit speech?” His voice was loud enough that it drew the attention of most of the bar, which was mercifully slow for a Friday night. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Jim, I’m sorry, I…  _appreciate_ you taking the time to meet me, but I just don’t think there’s any chemistry between us.”

He looked at me as though I was something he’d just scraped off his shoe. “Wow. I was wrong about you. You  _are_  a world-class bitch. Just like she was.” He got up and aggressively grabbed for his jacket, downing the last of his drink with a vindictive smirk. “You’ve got this, right?” Then he turned on his heel and stormed out.

I gaped at his retreating back, stunned into silence. I slowly turned back to the bar and realized most of the patrons were staring at me sympathetically. My first instinct was to cry; it always had been, in the face of public humiliation, but I’d managed to tamp that down a long time ago in favor of something more socially acceptable.

I raised my glass with a smile and said to no one in particular, “To drinking alone.”

A few people chuckled and raised their glasses along with me, and the bar rumbled back to life as the ice broke. The moment had mercifully passed and I was free to sit there, quietly, and drink, and wonder if I really was a world-class bitch. I fingered the rim of my glass as I bit my lip.  _I am going to be alone for the rest of my life_.

The bartender came up and leaned over to talk to me. “Look, I saw what that guy did, and I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to pay for his drinks, okay? He’s a regular here and I’m going to call him out for an unpaid tab next time he shows his face.”

I smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. And, listen, I know this probably isn’t what you’re in the mood for right now, but that gentleman over there wanted me to ask if it’d be okay if he bought you a drink.” He nodded towards the back corner to my left, a few feet away. A lanky man with ginger scruff and legs that seemed to go on for miles raised his glass to me.

I thought it over for a minute before I nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Next to the bartender, he was probably the cutest guy here.  _What the hell_.

The bartender nodded to the man and he came over as a fresh drink was delivered into my hand. I sipped it gingerly, savoring the burn down my throat, as he took a seat next to me.

“So. That was absolutely awful,” he said conversationally.

I chuckled. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“I don’t know about that, since I could hear everything from where I was sitting.”

“You were listening?” I wasn’t sure if I was more annoyed or intrigued.

“Not intentionally, no, but then he wasn’t really making an effort to keep the conversation private, was he? I did miss some of what  _you_  said because you were speaking at a  _normal_  volume, but I got the impression he was talking loud because he wanted everyone to know he was on a date with a pretty girl.” He winked at me. “Of course, when it didn’t go his way… he showed his true colors.”

I fiddled with my napkin. “Yeah, he was…”

“Awful.”

“Well…”

“It’s okay. You can say it.” His eyes sparkled with amusement. “Truly, truly just…  _awful_.”

I laughed. “He really was, wasn’t he?”

“Also, I don’t think you’re a bitch,” he said as he grabbed a few peanuts and started to shell them.

“How would you know? You don’t even know my name.”

“I told you, I was listening. I know your name. I know you work up north. I know you’ve been in love before, because that idiot had the nerve to ask. Of course, he never let you finish that story because he interrupted with his own.” He leaned in. “Do you want to finish the story?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Why would you want to hear about that? It’s ancient history.”

“I’d like to know what kind of man could make a girl like you fall in love,” he said softly.

“Are you coming on to me?”

He grinned. “In a very roundabout way, I guess I am. I am genuinely curious, though. Of course, it’s none of my business, but I thought I’d give it a shot.”

“I  _was_  in love,” I blurted. I stared down at my drink. “Years ago, now. I thought I was going to marry him. I was an idiot.”

“I doubt that very much. What was he like?”

“He was smart,” I murmured, thinking back. “Too smart for his own good. Not as smart as me, of course, but few are.” I gave the man a small smile and he laughed. “He had a wonderful sense of humor, and he was confident, and he was very talented. He was a musician.” I grimaced. “God. So typical, right?”

“Artistic types can be very appealing,” he replied. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Anyway, he was just… I don’t know. Passionate. Smart. We could debate for hours about almost anything. But he wasn’t the one.” I took a long drink. “It wasn’t right.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I heaved a sigh and smiled. “So. Does any of that sound like you?”

He ran his tongue over his teeth. “Truthfully? A little bit, yeah.”

“Which parts?”

“Well, for one thing, I’m an actor. A working one, if you can believe it. So I’m artistic. Um, let’s see, I like to think I’m pretty smart… I am  _uproariously_  funny…”

I giggled.

“See? There you go… er, I can debate if need be although it’s not a pastime of mine… and, well, you tell me. Am I confident enough for you?”

I shifted in my chair. “I guess so.”

“So in theory, I could be a candidate.”

“For what?”

“For anything.” He shrugged. “What are you looking for?”

Fuck it. I smirked as I replied, “A man who can make me laugh as hard as he makes me come.”

He nearly spit out his drink as he burst out laughing. “Oh, God. That’s… that’s amazing.”

“Thank you. I wanted to make it my dating profile headline, but apparently that violated some - ” I made air quotes. “ – ‘policy,’ so I had to change it to something much more boring.”

“A shame. If you’d had that headline, that little bastard would’ve been far too scared of you to ever ask you out.”

“Scared?”

“Darling, that right there was a perfect example of a man who cannot handle a confident woman. And a statement like  _that_ …” He shook his head as he took another gulp of his drink. “Well. That’s more than confident. That’s straight-up ballsy.”

“Because it’s sexual?”

“Because it’s a challenge. Making a woman laugh and making a woman come are two things men absolutely adore doing, but only a man truly confident in his ability to do both would bother to message you. The rest… the little worms like him… they’d be too intimidated. ‘Oh, she’s crazy, she sounds demanding, wah wah wah,’ that sort of thing. Wouldn’t even bother trying.”

“Fascinating perspective.”

“I told you I’m really quite intelligent.” He licked his lips. “And you really are quite lovely. That was, I think, the one thing he said all night that I really agreed with.”

I paused as I felt the flush creep up my chest to my face.

“And yes. In case you were wondering, I am now  _openly_  coming on to you. If you’re receptive to my bold advances, great. If, you’re not, however, I will graciously accept any rejection on your part and I will happily pay for the drink I offered to buy you either way. Because that’s what a real man does.”

The bar was getting more crowded and I scooted my stool closer to his. “Luckily for you I’m feeling receptive.”

“Delightful.”

“In fact, I’m feeling  _extremely_  receptive.”

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning it would do wonders for my self-esteem if I went home with a handsome stranger after that ugly little rat had the nerve to call me a bitch.”

“So I would be revenge?”

“In a sense.”

“Any possibility it could turn into more?”

My lips curled into a sensual grin. “That is a distinct possibility, if that’s what we both want.”

“In that case, darling, by all means, drag me home and have your wicked,  _wicked_  way with me.” He threw cash down on the bar, nodded to the bartender, and allowed me to lead him outside. I hailed a cab and soon we were in the back seat, passionately making out. Oh, God, he was a marvelous kisser. His lips were soft and his scruff scratched at me gently.

“Is this okay?” he murmured as he hovered a hand over my breast.

“What’s your name?” I said, still kissing him.

“Tom.”

“All right, now it’s okay.”

He laughed into my mouth as he kneaded the round globe through my dress. I reached down and massaged the rapidly growing bulge between his legs and he let out a low moan.

“How far are we from your place?” he asked.

“About fifteen minutes.” As soon as I said it, I had an idea. I glanced up at the driver; he was paying absolutely no attention to us, which is how I wanted it. I shut the partition completely and slid down to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked, his eyes flickering nervously from me to the driver and back again.

“Tom, at the bar, you said I was confident. And lovely. Did you mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Because now that confidence is going to manifest as me blowing you in the back of a taxi.” I unzipped him and extracted his impressive cock, giving it a few quick strokes with my palm.

He let out a stuttering breath and braced his hand on the plastic in front of him.

“Think you can stay quiet so he doesn’t notice?” I pointed towards the driver.

He pursed his lips, eyes locked on mine, before nodding his head yes. I winked before I sealed my lips over his tip and he threw his head back, sucking a sharp breath in through his teeth. I worked his shaft with my hand while I swirled my tongue over the head, licking the drops of precum off before pushing my mouth down further. I bobbed my head up and down and he watched me intently, reaching down to push my hair out of my face so he could get a better view. His mouth formed a perfect O and his brow furrowed at the sight, and a guttural moan escaped his lips.

I popped off him and raised a finger to my lips, grinning, before returning to my task. I flattened my tongue and ran it up the underside of his dick while cupping and massaging his balls. I kept pushing down a little more, relaxing my throat until I was almost swallowing him, and he fisted his hands in my hair and grunted. He held my head still as his hips bucked upward, fucking my mouth while I kneeled in front of him. I heard his desperate whisper – “ _I’m going to come”_ – and I gave a little hum and nodded. That was all he needed; he pushed up one last time and gasped as he let go, ropes of come spurting out over my tongue, hitting the back of my throat. I swallowed it all and held him there for a moment while he caught his breath; then, I popped off him and tucked him back into his trousers before zipping him back up. I slid back into my seat. He was flushed and glassy-eyed, staring at me as though he wanted to eat me alive. I curled up next to him and he turned my face to kiss me, hard.

“That was fucking amazing, darling,” he murmured.

I grinned, wiping the last bit of his come off my lips. “Night’s just getting started… Tom.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom paid the driver and practically dragged me out of the taxi behind him. His arm was wrapped possessively around my waist as I unlocked the door to my building. As soon as the elevator doors opened I hit the button for my floor and he nearly attacked me, holding my hands against the wall as he assaulted me with kisses. I giggled as his beard tickled my neck while he kissed down past my jawline. The elevator door opened and one of my neighbors, a guy in his early forties who I knew only by sight, gaped as I pried Tom off me.

“Shall we?” I murmured, blushing as we walked past him.

He called after us, “Hey – wait – aren’t you the guy from – “

“Sorry mate, a bit busy,” Tom called back as I opened the door to the apartment.

“What was he talking about?” I whispered as I kicked the door shut behind me and nipped at his earlobe.

“I told you I was an actor,” he said between kisses. “I’ve done some films.”

“Anything I’ve seen?”

“Mmm… maybe,” he said, shrugging off his leather jacket. “Don’t know. Don’t care right now. Oh, _God_ , I want you…” His kisses were desperate as he pushed me back into the wall. “Can’t stop thinking about that cab ride…”

I giggled. “Enjoyed that, did you?”

“Your mouth’s amazing.” He stared at me for a long minute. “But now I need to know… what makes  _you_  come?”

I inhaled sharply and looked at the floor.

“Tell me…” he murmured, drawing even closer. His breath was hot on my ear. “What gets you off? What do you think about when you’re alone… touching yourself… fingering your hard little bud until you’re dripping and trembling and gasping for breath?”

I shuddered at his words and I could actually feel him smile right against my skin.

“ _Oh_ … you like dirty talk?”

I nodded vigorously; my panties were soaked by now and I pressed my legs together, trying to ease some of the tension that had been building ever since we left the bar.

“How much dirty talk, exactly?”

“A lot. It gets me off.”

“What else gets you off?”

I fidgeted before I answered. “I like… watching guys come.”

He smirked. “Watch porn, do you?”

“Well… I’ve been single for awhile.”

“Maybe we change that,” he said. “Where do you like them to come?”

“Anywhere.” I was blushing crimson now. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I’ve never told anyone before.”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“That you watch porn? I think most guys would think that’s hot, actually. That can be a…  _couples_ activity.” He leaned down to suck gently at my neck.

“No, it’s… that type of porn…” I murmured as his hands roamed over my breasts. “It’s so… guy-oriented… I don’t know why I like it so much…”

“You like what you like. You don’t have to justify that to anyone.” He stood up to his full height and grinned at me. “Now. Shall we head to the bedroom? I promise I will talk dirty to you and come wherever you want and generally make you orgasm so hard you might time-travel.”

I laughed out loud as I grabbed his hand and sprinted down the hall to my little bedroom. He nearly tackled me onto the bed and we rolled around, giggling. I pulled my dress off and threw it unceremoniously to the side, stretching out while he shucked off his t-shirt and trousers. His boxer briefs were showing considerable evidence of his arousal by now and he quickly rolled to his side, pressing his erection to my thigh.

His kisses didn’t stop and I didn’t want them to. I had never been kissed like this before – every one was a little different, alternating between passionate, sweet, soft, and desperate. He stroked his hand – why hadn’t I noticed how long his fingers were earlier? – over the damp fabric between my legs and I moaned into his mouth.

“May I?” he said, snapping the waistband of my panties.

“Please,” I breathed. He kneeled at my feet and pulled them down and off my legs, then cupped my bare sex in his palm.

“Mmm… look at this gorgeous little cunt, nice and hot and wet for me… I can’t wait to bury my cock in it.” He looked at me questioningly and I gave a groan of pleasure in response. “Oh, this is going to be  _fun_.” He smiled wickedly and pulled his own underwear off as I unhooked my bra and freed my breasts. He pressed himself on top of me and pulled one of my legs around his waist as he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the stiff peak as his hand groped and squeezed my ass. I rocked my hips against him; his cock slid between my thighs and against the slickness of my entrance. I reached down and dug my nails into his ass and he gave a yelp of surprise before licking up my collarbone and biting down on my neck.

“Tom… please… I really want you to fuck me,” I whispered breathlessly.

“Your wish is my command, darling,” he murmured, gripping his cock and running it up and down my entrance. He rubbed it against my clit and I grunted in pleasure as fresh waves of arousal shot down to my core. Finally he started pushing into me, and after a few inches I cried out. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Sorry… it’s been… a really long time,” I moaned, squirming to adjust.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! No… please… oh God,” I murmured. “Keep going…”

“You’re so tight,” he whispered. “Oh, fuck…” He pushed in more and was finally fully ensconced within me, his breathing shallow as he leaned his forehead against my chest.

“Fuck me, Tom,” I said. “Fuck me hard. Fuck me like the world’s about to end.”

He kissed me again, full on the mouth, while beginning to gyrate his hips against me. I wrapped my arms around his back, feeling his muscles flex and tense under my touch, and pulled him closer. He angled himself upward inside of me and I gasped at the new sensations.

“You like that?” he murmured. “You like my stiff cock inside your little cunt?”

“Yes,” I hissed. His pelvic bone was pressing into my clit, and I was aching with need now.

“How does it feel to have me inside you?”

“Heavenly… oh God… please…” I wrapped my legs around him and he let out a groan as he braced his forearms on either side of me. “Talk to me, Tom… talk to me…”

“Your pussy’s so perfect… wet and tight and… swollen…  _ah_ …” His rhythm stuttered as I tightened my muscles around him. I already felt close and I knew my body well enough that I tended to come harder and faster when I pulsed my pelvic floor muscles, and sure enough, my clit was so sensitive now that I could feel it picking up my heartbeat. “And… my cock… inside you… filling you up… oh darling, you’re perfect… oh, fuck…  _fuck_ …”

“Harder, Tom,” I cried out, and he bucked his hips forward desperately, pounding into me as though his life depended on it. His tip rubbed against my G-spot and I scratched my nails down his back as I grunted in pleasure, feeling as though I’d finally come home after years of being away. The weight of his body on mine, the heat of his skin, the wet sounds of our bodies connecting… I wanted him so badly and I couldn’t even explain why…

Suddenly I could feel the telltale twitching of his cock inside of me that signaled his impending climax. I unhooked my legs from around him and whispered in his ear, “Come on me, Tom. I want to see it spurting out of you… I want to feel it on my skin, hot and sticky…”

He let out a tortured moan as he pulled out; my fingers immediately found my clit and I began to rub frantically as he stroked himself. I watched him intently, my breathing hitching as he worked his cock, and I gave a delighted gasp as he shook with the force of his orgasm. I watched the thick, white liquid shoot out of him in little bursts and coat my breasts and belly. His body trembled as it continued leaking out of him uncontrollably, and I felt my whole body constrict as my orgasm hit. My eyes slammed shut and my cunt contracted and released, pleasure flooding through me all the way out to my fingers and toes. He collapsed on his side next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We both lay there, allowing the last afterschocks of our orgasms to roll through us, before he finally spoke.

“That… was amazing,” he said, kissing my cheek.

“Yes, it was,” I agreed. My head was finally clearing, and I remembered what usually happened next. My heart hurt a little bit thinking about it, but I pushed the emotion aside impatiently. “Tom.”

“Yes?”

“If you want to go now… you can,” I murmured.

“What would I want to do that for?”

“Well, you know… you picked me up at a bar… I just want you to know I don’t expect or need you to stay,” I said. “If you don’t want to, that is.”

“I want to.” His voice was sleepy as he kissed me again. “May I?”

I smiled as I reached for the tissues at the side of my bed and cleaned myself up. “I would love that.”

“Good.” He pulled me close, spooning me. “Sleeping alone is overrated, anyway. And I very much want to see you again… all the better if it’s first thing in the morning, naked, in bed next to me.”

I gave a soft laugh as I let sleep overcome me in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of having a warm body pressed into me. I blinked a few times in the morning sunlight; I was home, in my apartment, and there was someone in bed with me. Then, it all came rushing back to me – the disastrous date of the night before followed by my hasty decision to bring a complete stranger home to fuck.

His arm was wrapped around my waist and I moved gingerly, trying to gauge whether I could get up without waking him. I had only brought a stranger home once before, and it had been years ago. Proper one-night stand protocol wasn’t something with which I was intimately familiar. I shifted my weight and decided I had some room, so I started to inch away from him when his arm tightened around me and pulled me closer. To my surprise he kissed the back of my neck tenderly. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

I swallowed hard at the rumble of his voice. It was low and heavy with sleep, and sexy as all hell. I glanced backward and he smiled at me.

“Good morning,” I replied. “Sleep okay?”

“Marvelously well, thank you.” He glanced at the clock next to my bed. “It’s only seven-thirty. Do you have to be somewhere?”

“Um…” I considered lying but decided against it. If I was being honest with myself, I liked this guy, and even though I barely knew him I wanted to get to know him better. And unless I had hallucinated our conversations from the night before, he seemed to want to do the same. So maybe I wouldn’t kick him out in a preemptive strike to protect my fragile ego. “No. Do you?”

“No.” His big fingers stroked gently over my belly and I gave a little shiver of pleasure. “Last night was amazing, darling.”

I blushed at the memory. “Yes, it was… great.”

His fingers stopped and he pushed up on a forearm to look down at me curiously. “What? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

I opened my mouth, then closed it, considering my answer. His eyes were narrowed in confusion. Finally I replied, “Yes, I did, I really did, but, you know… sober light of day… I guess I just feel a little embarrassed.”

“Why?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Jumping into bed with a stranger isn’t a habit of mine.”

“So you regret it?”

I shook my head. “No. And it  _was_  great, I meant that. It really was.”

He smiled and kissed my cheek. “I’ll go if you want.”

I sat up, holding the sheet up to cover my breasts. “No, I don’t want - that is to say, sure, you can go. Absolutely. If you want to go or need to go, that’s… totally fine.”

We stared at each other for a minute, then we both burst out laughing.

“God, this is awkward as fuck.”

“No, you’re fine,” he replied. He got up and stretched, totally unselfconscious in his nudity, and I finally had a chance to really see him. I grinned.

“Wow. I did well.”

He chuckled. “Um, no. I was definitely the one who went home with a 10.”

I snorted. “Right.”

“Oh, come on. Do you really not think you’re beautiful or are you just protesting because you think you’ll sound arrogant if you admit to it?”

 _What the hell_. I threw off the covers and stood up, facing him across the bed. “Do I still look like a 10 to you?”

“Yes.” He was holding his underwear in his hands but hadn’t moved to put them back on. “Actually, you look even more gorgeous now than you did last night.”

I rolled my eyes. “Okay, I give up. Why are you being so nice to me?”

That pulled him up short. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, let’s be realistic about this, Tom,” I sighed. “We met last night. At a bar. I blew you in the back of a taxi and then we fucked. Don’t get me wrong, it was…  _fantastic_ , and a hell of a lot of fun, but do you  _really_  want to see me again? Do you really think this stands a chance of going anywhere?”

He dropped his underwear and walked around the foot of the bed to face me. He took both of my hands in his and stared down at me. “Yes. I do. Do you?”

“I don’t know, Tom.” I looked at the floor. “I mean, I know I shouldn’t say this after a one-night stand, it’s probably really bad form or whatever… but… I guess, yes. I do like you. I’m drawn to you and I’m not exactly sure why.”

“That’s good.” He tilted my face upwards and kissed me longingly. “I like you, too.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He kissed me again and it was soft and sweet and so, so nice. “I’m not saying that to spare your feelings, and I’m not saying it because I feel like I have to. Honestly, I’ve had one-night stands before. I know how they work. I want sex, she wants sex, we have sex, then we go our separate ways.” His hands rested on my hips. “This doesn’t feel like that. This feels like it could be something more.”

“You think so?” I whispered.

“I do,” he replied.

The next sentence escaped my mouth before I could stop it. “Then can we fuck again?”

He threw his head back and laughed. “You want to go again? Now?”

My face was crimson. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said… that was…”

“ _Will you stop_  being embarrassed about your sex drive?” he said, still laughing. “Oh, my God. You’re a fucking wet dream come true and you act like you’re a criminal because you like sex.”

I giggled. “You know, you might be right… this could work.”

“It could  _definitely_  work.” He kissed me again, hard, and I could feel his cock start to swell against my belly. “And to answer your question… yes. We’re going again. Now.”

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed him closer to me. Then I twirled him around and pushed him backward on the bed, straddling him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Tell me what you like about me.”

He grinned and reached up to squeeze my breasts. “Your tits are outstanding. I mean, really. Excellent job on those. Your hair…” He reached up and ran his fingers through my tresses. “… perfection. Your hips… God, when I saw you walking last night… they’re hypnotic… then of course there’s that ass.” He slapped my ass and I giggled. “I love it. And your mouth and lips, well, I found out firsthand just how magical those are.” He pressed a kiss to my lips again. “And you. You’re smart, and funny, and sweet, and sexy.”

I could feel his erection jabbing me and I reached down to pump his length with my hand, relishing the slick, velvety texture in my palm.

“ _Ah…_ wait.” He reached down and stopped my hand. “Before you do that… you tell me now… what do you like about me?”

I smirked; my hand still encircled his cock. “I like this.” I gave him a squeeze and he ran his tongue over his teeth as he grinned up at me. “Your chest and your shoulders… nice and firm. Your hands…” I pulled his free hand up and grazed my lips over his fingertips. “… they’re marvelous. Your ginger scruff… sexy and masculine. Your eyes… your smile… your lips…” I kissed him. “… you’re the best kisser I’ve ever met by a long shot. And you’re sweet, too. And funny. And smart. And sexy.”

“No fair. You just copied what I said.”

“It’s true, though,” I murmured as I started to stroke him again. “It’s all true. I like you, Tom, and I’m glad you like me.”

“I’m glad, too.”

“And now we’re going to fuck, again, because another thing I liked is the way you did me last night,” I said, running his tip up and down my rapidly swelling labia. He gave a gasp as I rubbed him against my clit, my juices acting as lube as I swirled him around the hardening nub before moving him back to my slit and starting to slowly sink down on him. He watched intently as he disappeared inside me and I gave a soft moan as he filled me up. I rolled my hips and he suddenly sat up, pushing his chest into mine.

“Is this okay?” he murmured, kissing my neck as I continued undulating against him.

“It’s perfect,” I whispered, encircling my arms around his neck. We kissed ravenously as I moved against him, the position heightening the feeling of intimacy as our bodies moved together, and I ran my fingers through the little curls at the nape of his neck. He rocked against me, meeting each roll of my hips, and I moaned into his mouth as his hands crept around to grip my ass. He kneaded the soft flesh there, his nails digging into my skin as our rhythm grew more intense. I was gyrating against him now desperately, my body already tensing in preparation for my climax. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, thrusting his hips upwards with a grunt while I continued to ride him. His breathing was hot against my ear as my head dropped forward and I braced my hands on his shoulders. Our bodies slapped together in a dirty chorus, the sounds and smell of sex filling the room while we raced toward our finish.

“Can I… may I… come… inside you?” he panted.

My decision, like so many within the past twelve hours, was instantaneous. “ _Yes_ …”

He pounded into me now, and I could feel my body shake as the wave of my orgasm crested. I cried out and dragged my nails down his back as I clenched around him, and he let out a tortured groan through gritted teeth as he spilled inside me. We trembled and held each other close through the aftershocks, our sweat-slicked skin pressed together. It felt like a very long time before I finally lifted off him, kissing him tenderly as I did, and held him close to me as his come dripped down my inner thigh.

“That was… absolutely… fucking… incredible, sweetheart,” he breathed.

“Yes, it was,” I agreed, nuzzling his neck. “Fucking amazing.”

“This is going to go somewhere,” he said. “Somewhere fantastic.”

“I hope so,” I responded.

He kissed me again and suddenly I giggled. “What?”

“I was just thinking… thank God for bad online dates.”

He nodded and we both laughed softly before falling backwards on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
